Running out of Kindness
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Very violent and Graphic: Kenny decides that SOMEONE needs to teach Eric Cartman a lesson, and what better time then to get him when he's alone in a shower room. Rape. I would suggest that you do not read this if you are easily offended and upset. noncon.
1. Running out of Kindness

Title: Running out of kindness

Chapter: One shot

Rating: R. Very R.

Category: South Park

Pairing: Kenny (Dark) and Cartman I think this is OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or make profit from this. The characters and anything original belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Summary: Very violent and Graphic: Kenny decides that SOMEONE needs to teach Eric Cartman a lesson, and what better time then to get him when he's alone in a shower room. Rape. I would suggest that you do not read this if you are easily offended and upset. Dark Kenny. Wimpy Cartman.

Other: WARNING: This story contains Non Con and graphic Rape. It is also OC, in my opinion (Feel free to tell me if you feel the same way), and should not be read by small children, teens, and adults against rape. Now, that being said, just because I wrote this, does NOT mean that I am for it. I simply think that Eric Cartman has it coming, and who better to give it to him then the kid who can't die? Also, when I wrote this, I imagined Kenny and the others as older kids, maybe in High School year.

Also: Created in response to the Fifth of this month in happiness of the 9th enjoyment. (Response/challenge ended fifth.)

Kenny looked over at Cartman as the fatter kid began to rage at Kyle about some issue concerning Jews. He frowned to himself slightly. Something inside of Kenny deeply hated Cartman. There was no way that Kenny could ever find anything enjoyable about Eric Cartman.

God… he wanted to piss Cartman off. It was an unrelenting, violent urge too.

Although no one else would want to do such a thing, mostly because of the threats that Cartman was good on keeping to, Kenny was unafraid. He had no reason to be. It's not like anyone could really kill him, and if they did, then he would simply wake up the next day.

"Pop." Like a very vibrant, obnoxious idea, Kenny's mind became occupied with one idea: Rape Eric Cartman.

It wasn't as if Cartman didn't have it coming… especially after all of the things he did to Butter's in the dark. Though Butter's never really did complain about the bruises or anything else… Or the way he constantly treated Kyle and the others.

Kenny frowned. Could he really do such a thing to not only another person, but to one of his own friends?

Suddenly, a ball was tossed at his head, and Kenny could hear Cartman's shrill voice, "Come on you dirty poor kid, toss it back! And try not to get any of your nasty 'Poor-germs' on it."

Kenny's mind converted over to some rather dark thoughts in the next few seconds. "Hell yeah I can…" He said aloud, tossing the ball to the fat kid. The comment had been said aloud, yes, but it was to his own self, and it shook away any doubts he had about being able to do such a thing to Eric Cartman.

'Because…' Kenny's thoughts continued on, 'It's not like Cartman's one of MY friends.' He then smiled. Gym class would be over soon anyway, and everyone knew Cartman would always wait for everyone else to leave, and then shower last and alone.

Kenny had ducked into one of the abandoned stalls, waiting for Cartman to turn the shower on. He nearly lost his balance when Kyle called for him, but was soon summoned by Stan to leave with him, promising that they would play X-box after school. Kenny somewhat would have liked to partake… Yet with the scenario that Kenny was planning, it simply, seemed better.

Soon, the showers' water sounded, and Kenny sighed in relief. He could hear Cartman getting into the shower room, and so took it as a sign to start to wonder closer. As he did so, he removed his clothing, layer by layer. Only his under ware remained.

He stood there, plain sight, waiting for Cartman to notice him. As he waited, he took in the sight before him.

He hadn't noticed before, but Cartman wasn't as fat as he, and everyone else, passed him for. In fact, Cartman was okay to look at. He seemed to have smooth skin, pale, and glistening due to the water and soap. His arms and legs were muscular, Kenny could tell by the off stance Cartman was now in as he scrubbed his hair. Kenny smirked, this quiet, preoccupied Cartman was much nicer to look at and be around.

Kenny was also growing hard. "H-Hey! Kenny! What the fuck are you doing in here?" Cartman's angry voice hissed out.

Kenny smiled, moving a hand through his blonde hair, "You know Eric… You're more enjoyable when you're not talking." He smiled as he moved closer to the multi-shower filled room. He reached the edge of the room, and stood there. Currently, he was blocking the only way in and out.

"Ke- Kenny, get the fuck outta here!" Cartman sounded, trying to cover his groin with his wash cloth and hand.

Kenny smirked again, slowly leaning forward as he removed his under ware. "You know Cartman… I think it's a good thing that it only takes one of us to be aroused for what I'm about to do to you."

"What?" Cartman's voice was not even a whisper. The fear in his eyes told Kenny that he wasn't dumb to the meaning of Kenny's words.

"Cartman… It's best if you don't fight me." Kenny's voice was a little more then dark. His hands out to his sides, his right hand clasping his own under ware still. He moved towards Cartman.

As he assumed, Cartman began to move away from him. His eyes narrowing, he watched Cartman hiss out, "I'll scream… Kenny, this isn't funny anymore."

"Cartman… I'm not playing any games with you. This. Is. For. Real." Kenny leaped forward, causing Cartman to jump back and falling against the cold wall.

Kenny was on him in seconds, thrilled that this was going so smoothly. "Get the fuck off of me!" He hissed out near Kenny's ear.

The action only caused him more excitement though. Kenny stuffed his under ware into Cartman's mouth, the other boy struggling and gargling all the while. He received a kick from Cartman on his lower leg. If he hadn't been so into the whole situation though, he would have been distracted by it though. Instead, he moved his hands to Cartman's wrists and then forced them into the air. He then slammed them against the wall and twisted them harshly so that Cartman shuddered from the pain.

Kenny, breathing hard, pressed his body hard into Cartman's. Then, nearly touching lips to Cartman's ear, he hissed out, "I'm gonna fuck you Cartman… Because you're such a fucking asshole." He then licked the side of Cartman's neck, making sure to end it in a violent hickey dedicated to drawing blood.

Instantly, Kenny could feel Cartman starting to buck his hips in response, probably trying to get away from the other's touch. Kenny grit his teeth against Cartman's skin, "How's my under ware taste, you fucked up Nazi?" He asked, as if adding a further insult to the naked boy.

Cartman pushed off of the wall, and forced Kenny off balance. With the amount of water on the ground, and Cartman's obviously heavier body, Kenny fell to the ground. He was able to catch himself with his hand, and felt a small pain throb into his wrist. He bit his lower lip, angered that the other was actually trying to win this. He smiled though, watching as Cartman had delayed in moving away from him.

When Cartman did try running past him though, Kenny took his hand and grabbed tightly onto Cartman's ankle, now changing the direction of the other human. Kenny watched as Cartman slammed into the ground, much less gracefully catching himself. He laughed as Cartman's chin smashed against the hard tiles of the shower room, and listened as the boy made a groan of pain. Taking a deep breath, Kenny looked over himself real quick. Still very, very erect. He moved to get up.

Lining himself up with Cartman's lower half, he watched as the boy slowly began to pick himself up off of the ground. He laughed when he saw a small trail of blood making its way to the drain from Cartman's jaw. Kenny wondered only slightly if he would be able to make Cartman bleed anywhere else. He also laughed because Cartman had yet to take his under ware out of his mouth. "Tell me Fat ass… How do you feel right now?" Kenny's voice seemed almost too dark to be his own.

Cartman said nothing, only tried to crawl away from him slowly. Kenny smirked again, moving to stand over Cartman's ass. "You look almost too eager for this you Nazi." Kenny felt his own cock twitch, he was turning himself on.

Grabbing a hold of Cartman's meaty hip, he pulled the boy up more. It was a slight effort, but somewhere deep down in him; Kenny found the strength to haul that ass closer to the head of his shaft. He could also hear the whimpering Cartman was making, and saw the trail of blood that was still coming out of his mouth…Or nose…He didn't really care.

For only a second, Kenny thought about actually taking the time to prepare Cartman, maybe tease him a little with a finger or two. Then, he remembered the hurtful things that Cartman would say to him on day to day bases. He tore into Cartman, gasping hard as he felt the pressure of Cartman's entrance close tightly around him. He could hear the muffled scream that Cartman let out as he entered him so violently. Once inside though, he had to take a second to overcome the feeling of pain that Cartman had caused his dick. "Fuck…" Kenny hissed out, shifting back a little. He found that coming out was a lot nicer for him, and so nearly withdrew his entire length. He noticed the relax sigh that Cartman let out, along with the way his shoulders suddenly un-tensed.

Kenny frowned. He wasn't here to make Cartman feel good. He ripped back into Cartman, this time allowing himself to feel the soft and warm tender skin that was engulfed around him. His head tilted back, and Kenny moaned loudly, feeling his balls grow tighter. He was already so close to orgasm. He switched his rhythm to that of shallow, fast thrusts, and listened to the sound of Cartman as he started crying and moaning at the same time.

Kenny scoffed, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself you fat fuck." His voice seemed rather different then what he was used to hearing himself say. Kenny did not feel bad though. Not even when he started slamming into Cartman harder and deeper, and hearing the boy change his tone to that of a muffled screaming of pain. He smiled though, realizing that this was no longer being enjoyed by the other.

He owned Cartman. The Nazi fuck who was so mean and so nasty to everyone…He owned him. Kenny, one of the poorest kids in the entire school, was now ruling over the disgusting tyrant Eric Cartman. He came hard inside of Cartman, feeling the heat rush from his body and into the other's tight entrance.

Feeling limp, Kenny began to pull himself out of Cartman, and then taking a step back. Almost immediately, the other boy fell against the shower's ground. He lay there, water drifting past and around his body. Kenny smiled as he watched Cartman try and hide his face, only now removing the cloth from his mouth.

"How'd that taste?" Kenny asked, his voice rather mocking. He gleamed down at Cartman and laughed, "You look good fat ass… Not talking…" He smiled, licking his lips once before stepping over the other. Then, slowly, he made his way back to the bathroom stall to put his clothes back on.

When he passed by Cartman to leave, the boy was leaning against the wall, the water running over the side of his body. He looked to be crying and breathing hard. There was also a small trail of blood that was coming from Cartman's ass. Kenny watched for a few more seconds. Cartman wasn't saying anything, just like he hadn't been before Kenny had done what he did to him. He smiled.

Cartman looked good and seemed more appealing when he wasn't talking.

The End.

Boy oh Boy…I'm really, really sorry for making this. I got the idea from watching the second little… "Mysterion Rises" (Episode 12, Season 14.) The part when Kenny is sitting there with 'The Coon and Friends' and they're all selling those Lemon bars and Kenny says, "Because it really, really pisses off Cartman." From that one line…Came this horrific thing. Thank you for reading, and have a nice day.

11:25 pm 12-4-2010

6:35pm 12-5-2010

-D. D. Darkwriter

I made this for you, and you took it. I killed for you, and you loved it. I loved you…And you hated it.


	2. Ill Intentions

Title: Running out of kindness

Chapter: Ill intentions Finale

Rating: R. Very R.

Category: South Park©

Pairing: Kenny (Dark) and Cartman This is OOC!

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or make profit from this. The characters and anything original belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

Summary: Very violent and Graphic: Kenny decides that SOMEONE needs to teach Eric Cartman a lesson, and what better time then to get him when he's alone in a shower room. Rape. I would suggest that you do not read this if you are easily offended and upset. Dark Kenny. Wimpy Cartman.

Other: WARNING: This story contains Non Con and graphic Rape. It is also OOC, in my opinion (Feel free to tell me if you feel the same way), and should not be read by small children, teens, and adults against rape. Now, that being said, just because I wrote this, does NOT mean that I am for it. I simply think that Eric Cartman has it coming, and who better to give it to him then the kid who can't die? Also, when I wrote this, I imagined Kenny and the others as older kids, maybe in High School year.

Chapter Two: Ill Intentions

Kenny sighed, his eyes closing shut as he tilted his head over his arm. He was trying so hard to sleep during his classes. There was nothing interesting going on since the day he used Cartman in the locker room.

"Kenny, you better keep your eyes open! The substitutes' gonna get mad." Kenny could hear Kyle nagging at him from behind Kenny, of course, rolled his eyes, not really caring.

However, his eyes moved over the room, and for a second day now, there was an empty seat. Cartman's seat. The fat-ass hadn't come to school since the incident, and Kenny couldn't ignore the agitation he was currently feeling over the other.

Not only dreams, but re-occurring fantasies of Cartman's body under his, withering in pain. There was also the urge on Kenny's part, to want to pound into him yet again. Kenny's mouth watered at the thought of forcing Cartman into submission.

Kenny's head moved back to the front of the room. Leaning back, he took in a deep breath. Two more hours, and he would be able to go home. He supposed that jacking off to the thought was better then nothing anyway.

"Ah… Well at least no one is home." Kenny's mind went over as he opened up the door to his house. He knew that for the next few hours, he would be home alone. His dad at the bar, his mom at work, and his brother wondering around, Kenny felt more then excited at the thought of how horny he currently was. The fact that no one else was around to disturb him was even better.

He threw his back pack from around his shoulder to the table, it landing lightly since he really had nothing in it anyway. He had about an hour before Kyle or Stan would call him to come hang out, so he moved faster over to the other side of the very small house.

As he entered his room, there came a smell that Kenny did not recognize in his home normally. It was of musk, and foods. The smell that Kenny recognized was that of sweets. Someone was in his home. Most importantly, in his room, behind his partly opened door.

Kenny's foot slammed into the door, adding a forced weight to it that then caused the half broken wooden door to creak from the pressure. "Ah!" His enemy let out a strangled cry.

Kenny could hear as something thick also hit human and door. Quickly, he moved into his room and grabbed violently at the intruder. Soon enough, as he pulled on the individual, he was relieved and enthused to have Cartman in his clutches. Immediately, the slightly shorter boy began to move about violently in his grip, tossing his hands up in an attempt to push away from Kenny.

Kenny's smile widened, "Why Eric Cartman…Isn't it nice of you to take the hassle out of my life and just show up in my house like this…None-the-less, in my room. Why…If I wasn't so happy, I would be curious as to what you could possibly want." He tried as hard as he could to use Eric's own wit against him and spoke in a highly snobbish voice.

He watched as Cartman slowly began to lower his arms from over exhaustion. Kenny smiled again and then slammed Cartman into the back wall. Leaning over him, he felt a slight excitement grow. It was nice really, having Eric around to take out his frustration on. He dug his nails into Eric's shoulders, "Could it be that you came here to try and kick my ass for what I did to yours' the other day?" He smirked at the thought of imagining Eric on the shower's floor, his body just on the verge of having been broken.

Cartman didn't make another move to push away from Kenny, instead the blonde watched as the other glared at him, not saying anything. Kenny figured that he was biting his lip in an attempt to not say anything. "Cartman…You can't really be as stupid as to actually come to my house, assault me, arouse me, and expect to get out of here without a single thing done to you…could you?" Kenny's mind whirled at the idea of taking Cartman in that moment. For the sicker side of his now developing imagination though, he couldn't help but want to play out the torture and panic forming on Cartman's fat face. "Come on man…You can tell me." He tried his hardest to fain concern for the other.

Instead though, Cartman closed his eyes, trying to look away. Kenny found the action only slightly offending, and so moved his knee up into the other's stomach, forcing him to scream in pain. "Keep your fucking eyes open." He hissed out, looking down at the other. He then forced Cartman back against the wall. Kenny glanced at Cartman's eyes, watching as a small amount of fluid began to leak from his eyes. Tears. Cartman was actually starting to cry. There was no doubt in Kenny's mind that the tears could have been fake. He wouldn't put it past Cartman to fake fear or actual mental trauma. Kenny's eyes narrowed, Cartman was the most fucked up individual he ever knew. "Eric…I hope this hurts you more then I can ever imagine it to." Kenny hissed out as he removed his hands from Cartman's body.

The larger boy began to try and move away from Kenny. The blonde watched as he slowly lowered his head. He smiled brightly to himself as he watched Cartman make a move to run away from him. Kenny picked his foot up and allowed for Cartman to trip over it. The boy fell over his foot and onto the dirty ground. Kenny laughed loudly as he watched the other move around on his ground.

"God…This feels so…So very familiar." He smiled. "You're going to fall for the same tricks over and over again, aren't you?" Kenny put a foot on Cartman's head, applying pressure so as to force the other one into the ground further.

"Kenny! Please! Stop!" Cartman's voice finally reached his ears. Kenny immediately drew back his foot and looked down at Cartman. He watched as the other began to slowly stand up. Cartman stopped though once he was on his knees, looking up at Kenny with hate in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Kenny smiled deeply, his groin coming to life as he leaned over Cartman and said in a low voice, "Because I fucking hate you." His hand moved through Cartman's hair, slowly forming into a tight fist as he began to pull back on the other's head. He bent down and locked his lips over the sensitive skin of Cartman's neck. Sucking deeply, he made sure that he would leave a mark so that whenever Cartman looked at himself, he would be reminded of what Kenny could do to him.

As Kenny drew over that thought though, his mind raced as he thought of what he could do to Cartman now. All the pain he wanted to put on the other. "Don't." Cartman's voice came out more then sharp, as if he were actually trying to verbally threaten the other boy.

Kenny felt his teeth grind deeper the other's neck. The boy under him gave a small gasp, as if he were trying to voice his pain. It only made Kenny smile more though. His free hand moved over his jeans, quickly unzipping them and allowing for his now erect organ to come out. Fully exposing himself to Cartman, Kenny could feel the boy begin to move under him. He figured that the boy had probably seen his cock. Kenny didn't really know why Cartman seemed so stunned by it though, for Christ's sake, it wasn't like he hadn't seen or felt it before.

Removing his lips from Cartman's neck, he looked over at the boy. Stroking himself, Kenny licked his lips as he saw the red, slightly bruised hickey now on Cartman's skin. "It looks so good on you, Cartman." Kenny found himself leaking lightly from the tip of his cock, raising an eyebrow, he said out in a snarky tone, "You know if I wasn't so afraid of you taking a bite out of my dick, I would totally have you suck on it." When he received no response from Cartman, Kenny found himself taking a step back, "Take your pants off. Oh…Your shirt too." He smiled, watching Eric.

The other boy made no move to do such a thing. Frowning, Kenny moved to close his door, going as far as stacking a few heavy boxes full of clothes against it. Turning back to Cartman, he glared at the other, "Take off your fucking clothes. I have a bat in my room; I will not hesitate to use it on your stupid ass." He hissed out.

He watched Cartman glare up at him. He smiled though when he saw Cartman slowly pull his hoodie from his body. Oh, this was nice. Kenny moved over to his bed, sitting on it. He kept his legs spread, his cock in one of his hands, slowly stroking himself. His other hand kept him propped up so that he could watch the show. "Keep going, nice and slow…And use less attitude!" He snapped at the other. His eyes roamed over the other's body. The scene wasn't turning him on as much as the day he saw Cartman in the shower, but he figured that this would have to do.

Finally, Cartman's skin came into view, and his pale, soft skin was once more exposed to Kenny's eyes. The lean boy couldn't help but pause in his pumping to smile at the sight of the other slowly removing his pants. For a few minutes, he wondered just how much Cartman would allow him to get away with. Then again, it wasn't as if anyone would come to Cartman's rescue. He smiled, his grin resembling that of a Cheshire cat, "Take your under ware off, you know what will happen if I have to do it." He seethed out.

For a second, Cartman looked at him, and Kenny could see something that he rarely ever saw in Eric Cartman, shame. He was unaware that he would ever be able to see it again either. He salvaged that look of utter defeat and knowledge of what was going to happen to him next that was plastered onto Eric's face. He was going to rip Eric apart. Eric's hand moved to the band of his blue under ware, and looking down at the ground, he pulled them off, his body shaking slightly as he did so.

Kenny felt good in his moment of seeing Eric shake. There was just about nothing that he could think of in that moment that made him prouder. With the reason as to why Eric was shaking bright in his head, Kenny felt as if he were a God. Eric…Eric Cartman was shaking and in fear because of him, Kenny McCormick. "Come here." Kenny said his voice only a little more gentle then before. He watched that scared boy slowly move over to him, his entire body exposed to what ever Kenny felt like doing to it. He was pretty much salivating at the thought. His cock twitching, Kenny smiled at Eric with mockery, "Tell you what…" He watched as Eric's head moved up only slightly to glare at him. "Since you're being such a good boy, and you had the balls to come over here and pretty much jump into my arms, I'll let you leave a hickey on me…But only on my thigh, not above my balls, and not below my knee."

"Fuck that." Cartman hissed out.

Kenny moved to a full sitting position, his eyes glaring at Cartman, "Be grateful, I could make you kiss my fucking ass." He felt his lips twitch at the thought of Cartman doing such a thing. "Now get over here and do it." Kenny watched as Cartman stayed in his position across the room, his left hand cupping his groin, and his right hand moving to try and cover his stomach. He kept his head down, and Kenny could see the angry flames in Cartman's eyes flaring up.

How rude! Kenny felt his anger swarm inside of him. How dare Cartman suddenly decide to start disobeying him. Kenny got up, his hand twitching with anticipation at the thought of getting to hit Eric again. "Feel like fighting Fat ass?" He knew that the name would no longer have any hurtful tone to it when it rang out in Eric's ears, but then again, Kenny felt like saying it simply because the thought of having Eric glare at him was easier for his mind to make the choice of slamming a fist into his face easier. And so it went.

When Cartman looked up at Kenny, his face contorted into a smile, watching him as he did so, his hand rising up to stop himself from being hit by Kenny. Of course though, it was instinctive for Kenny to simply kick Cartman in the stomach, forcing the boy to remove his hands and drop them lower. Then, his hand forced its way to Eric's face, the contact making sure to make another squeal of pain erupt from Cartman's mouth as he fell back to the ground. "As The Coon, you hit Clyde like it was nothing…" Kenny found his voice saying without any sort of sympathy. He felt his mind go into a trance, recalling the situation clearly. "You cut him up with those stupid fucking claws you had." He bent down, his dick flopping against the zipper of his pants that he was still wearing. He forgot his current excitement though as he hissed out to Cartman, "You remember that? When we used to be super heroes? When we all swore to do good for others…And the years before that, when we were actually friends? We were all happy…" Kenny couldn't help but feel a small knot form inside of his stomach. It contorted and twisted into something like that of malice and hate. It was envy for the days that they all used to be so innocent. The days before they had started living such fucked up lives and days. It was the past time, when Kenny had never even thought about rapping Cartman, or forcing anything out of the other boy that so much as sounded as a scream of agony. Maybe a cry, maybe wet tears, but never blood. What hate that had started as a solid object known as Eric Cartman was now melting away and dissolving into something much more poisonous that was leaking and dispersing throughout Kenny's entire body, his blood stream now tainted with the want and need to cause Cartman pain. The blood that pumped through his body, from his head to his heart. He knew he wanted nothing more then to see Eric Cartman in pain. "Nothing makes me happier." He whispered out. It was a real look of fear that he saw pass through Cartman's eyes. Kenny watched it dissipate though. "We were all friends Cartman." His voice said in a low mutter. There didn't seem anything else he could say. As he said it though, there was something that resembled a tear he felt roll down his face.

"Ke-Kenny?" It was Cartman's voice. Nothing more was said from Kenny as he looked down at the bleeding lips of Cartman. He had punched him hard enough to cause him to bleed again. Then, in a matter of seconds, someone's arms were wrapped around his body, and there seemed to be a stillness that formed in the room. Kenny slowly felt his body react to the hug. The warmth coming from Cartman's body and passing on to his own. He felt that strange feeling of happiness, and then the sickening realization of what was going on. Cartman was holding him.

Kenny bit his lip and moved his hands up, forcing Cartman away from him and back onto the ground. Both of them stood there. Kenny seemed a lot more troubled then the other. He saw the confused look on Cartman's face as he watched the other get back up onto his knees. "Kenny…Something's wrong with you…W-we can talk this out. You- you need help." It was Cartman's once obnoxious voice now sounding worried for him. It was hard for Kenny to comprehend that anyone like Eric Cartman could sympathize. Especially after what Kenny had done to him, then and now.

Kenny moved forward again, "Cartman…" He said, his voice going deep again. "We're going to do it right here on the ground. I wouldn't want you in my bed if you were dying." He moved his hands over Eric's body again, trying to force the body to turn over.

"Kenny, you can't just! I can't, my body hasn't healed from the last time." Cartman's shrill voice screamed as Kenny wrestled him over and onto his stomach.

He felt his lips curl into a smile, "You know Cartman, and I really don't care. Plus, this way, we can use your blood as lubricant." The thought of Cartman's Christmas story popped into Kenny's head. He laughed lowly as he recollected the day Cartman told the story of the Christmas Critters in Garrison's class.

"Ke-Kenny, I'll scream." Cartman's threat fell on Kenny's mind for a second. Glancing at the clock in his room, he figured that he had plenty of time to deal with Cartman's screams and still have time left to send him on his way afterwards without so much as his brother seeing anything that was happening.

"You better not get blood on my carpet." Kenny hissed out. He then kicked Cartman's side, forcing the boy to move down slightly, his ass still in the air. Kenny took the opportunity to move closer, his fingers dancing over the soft and pale flesh. It was nice having Cartman under his touch again. He would not admit it at a time like this if it meant that the other boy would find any sort of comfort or glory in his words. Kenny moved Cartman's waist back violently so that it pushed into his own waist. Already, he was growing hard again from the simple touch of Cartman's ass on his organ. He smiled as he gently rubbed himself against the soft skin of the other boy.

"Stop…" Cartman said, his voice a little saddened sounding. Kenny smirked, his hand guiding his dick to the entrance of Cartman's ass. He figured that it would only hurt for a little bit, then he would be able to enjoy himself once he adjusted himself inside of Cartman. Slowly, he pushed into Cartman, the other boy letting out small cries of pain as he did so. Still, it was better then screams coming from Cartman. Kenny only half wondered to himself why he hadn't put anything in Cartman's mouth as he pushed in deeper. Finally, Cartman began to move forward in his doggy style position. Kenny found the action annoying, and so reached forward, pulling hard on Cartman's shoulder so that the boy would be forced to come back onto him. It was about this time that the screaming started up. "Kenny! Fuck! Stop! It fucking hurts!" Kenny could hear Cartman's stressed tone yell out as he began to sob again.

Kenny wished he could see that crying face of Cartman as he kept pumping into him. "Fuck you." Kenny hissed out as he forced himself to move more violently into Cartman. Pumping in and out of him, he could feel something off about the inside of Cartman's ass. He glanced down, ignoring the screamed cries of the boy under him. He noticed blood covering a small portion of his cock, and realized that at least Cartman hadn't been lying about that. He returned to his action though, his head falling back and his back arching as he dug into Cartman's body like a parasite. His fingernails sunk into the soft flesh, and he couldn't help but laugh as he saw small wells of blood rise up from where his fingers tore at Cartman.

"Stop! Fuck! Please Kenny!" Cartman cried out, his speech broken up due to the fact that he was crying so hard. Kenny moved forward, leaning over Cartman's back and reaching a hand over to the front of his body. Taking hold of Cartman's organ, Kenny began to pump it. He stopped his hip movements and started to slowly concentrate on Cartman's groin, feeling the half hard flesh twitch as he touched it. Kenny rolled his thumb teasingly over the delicate skin of Cartman's organ, causing a small groan to come out of him.

"So you don't mind being touched by me?" Kenny cooed out. He felt Cartman warm under him, and only figured that he had become overwhelmed with embarrassment. Kenny smiled against Cartman's skin, pulling his hand away from the other's organ. "Fine." He hissed out. Biting Cartman on the nape of his neck, Kenny resumed his position of pumping in and out of Cartman, feeling his climax growing close.

For a few seconds, Kenny thought of how nice it would be to come in Cartman like he had last time. He chuckled to himself though at an even more exciting thought. Quickly, he pulled out of Cartman, one hand still pumping himself for stimulation. The other hand forced Cartman to face him. Then, with a wild smile, Kenny burst onto Cartman's face, the look of disgust and shock appearing quickly after on the others' face. Kenny smiled as he pumped the rest of his organ, his hand becoming covered in blood and what ever else had come out of Cartman's and his own body while the act had taken place. He watched the blood and seamen slowly trickle down Cartman's face. He watched as the tears from Cartman's sobbing slowly mixed in with the concoction. He saw the hate, shame, fear and sadness in Cartman's eyes as the boy began to bite his lip. He wiped his hand over Cartman's body, trying to get rid of the nasty mixture. "Put your clothes on and get the hell out of here." Kenny said, his voice low.

He watched Cartman hurry to put his clothes on, using the inside of his shirt to wipe off the filth on his face. All the while, Kenny listened to the sound of Cartman's low sobbing, as if he were still trying to cover up the pain he was currently feeling. Kenny stopped fully watching Cartman when the boy painfully bent down to put his pants back on. He could see the glint of red as it came out of Cartman's lower half. It was now that he felt guilty for what he had done. Back in the shower room, the blood had washed away soon enough so that Kenny had no real imagery of what he had done. Then again, he also figured that maybe it looked worst then what it actually was. His eyes watched the door of his room as he sat down onto his bed, trying not to take in what had just happened.

He looked away from the door as Cartman passed by him to leave. He looked away when he figured that Cartman was giving him one more pitiful glance, and he ignored the remark Cartman made as he lightly closed the door of his room, leaving Kenny alone. "I hate you." It had been whispered, but to Kenny, it may have been shouted because it is how his mind made it sound. Kenny felt his clean hand move to cover his face, hot tears starting to run down his palm.

There was no way that Kenny did everything because he had actually liked Cartman but knew that the other would never return his feelings…He did it because Cartman deserved it…And Kenny hated Cartman. Kenny felt his breathing hitch and his stomach churn. Yeah, that was what he needed to keep telling himself, nothing more and nothing less.

Real End of story. Sorry about that. I know I said that this was going to be a one shot, but I received a challenge/request to continue it for at least one more chapter. I would like to thank those of you who actually appreciate my twisted thoughts of not only story telling, but love. Thank you again for your reviews. Have a nice day.

-finished: 1:26pm 1/18/11

-D. D. Darkwriter

"Take it from the novice of experience, D, Loneliness is only as sad and unwanted as you make it."

-NX


End file.
